fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Zodiac 3: Time Prison
Super Robot Wars Zodiac 3: Time Prison is an upcoming tactical role-playing game for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS developed by Banpresto and published by Namco Bandai Games. It is the first Super Robot Wars (SRW) game for the 3DS and the the forth game in the Super Robot Wars Zodiac series and part 1 of the Zodiac 3 doulogy. It will be released on April 10, 2014. Characters Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma *Mr. Cohen *Mr. Stinger *Professor Saotome Bones Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka Gainax Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars *Simon *Viral Studio Nue Macross 7/Macross Dynamic 7 *Basara Nekki Macross Frontier/Macross Frontier The Movie: The Wings of Goodbye *Alto Saotome Super Dimension Century Orguss *Kei Katsuragi *Mome Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Sho Zama The Big O *Roger Smith *R. Dorothy Wayneright *Schwarzwald The King of Braves Gaogaigar/The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL *Guy Shishioh *Mamoru Amami Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan *Paptimus Scirocco Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka *Kira Yamato Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Watta Takeo TMS Entertainment Messenger of the Sun: Tetsujin 28 *Shotaro Kaneda Six God Combination God Mars *Takeru Myojin Xebec Terrestrial Defense Corporation Dai-Guard‎ *Shunsuke Akagi *Ibuki Momoi *Keiichiro Aoyama Cast Brain's Base Cast *Masashi Hirose - Mr. Stinger *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (ADW) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Kenta Miyake - Mr. Cohen *Mugihito - Professor Saotome (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka Gainax Cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Sam Riegel - Viral Studio Nue Cast *Tom Fahn - Kei Katsuragi *Yoshiki Fukuyama - Basara Nekki (singing) *Nobutoshi Hayashi - Basara Nekki *Sanae Miyuki - Mome *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome Sunrise Cast *Steve Blum - Roger Smith *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Jay Hickman - Sho Zama *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Satomi Majima - Watta Takeo *Michael McConnohie - Schwarzwald *Lia Sargent - R. Dorothy Wayneright *Bin Shimada - Paptimus Scirocco *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Mike Sinterniklaas - Guy Shishioh *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Veronica Taylor - Mamoru Amami *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan TMS Entertainment Cast *Yū Mizushima - Takeru Myojin *Eiko Yamada - Shotaro Kaneda Xebec Cast *Kentarou Itou - Shunsuke Akagi *Akiko Hiramatsu - Ibuki Momoi *Shinichiro Miki - Keiichiro Aoyama Trivia *The dimensions, universes and timelines merged into the Green Earth are as follows: **Universal Century - Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Aura Battler Dunbine, Gaogaiger **Cosmic Era - Orguss, Gundam SEED Destiny **Paradigm City Universe - The Big O **Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven **Dark Continent Dimension - Gurren Lagann **Free Japan Dimension - Shin Getter Robo, Godmars, Trider G7, Dai-Guard, New Tetsujin 28-go **Macross Universe - Macross 7, Macross Frontier Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers